


You look like rain

by Broiler747



Category: The Headless Horseman - Thomas Mayne Reid
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Твои мысли, что кнут, которым лошадь бьют, ты не знаешь меры, что ж, воля твоя.
Relationships: Louise Poindexter/Isidora





	You look like rain

Впервые Луиза замечает ее среди гостей на том приеме, что устроил отец, и сразу чувствует некоторое удивление. Женщины не должны быть такими. Они не могу стоять наравне с мужчинам, гордо разглядывая каждого, кто подходит близко, носить брюки и владеть оружием. Во всяком случае отец приучал Луизу именно к тому, что он понимал под словом «леди». Эта женщина ни разу не леди. Долго разглядывать эту странную особу Луиза не может, услышав приглашение на танец, она тут же старается выбросить ее из головы, но впечатления уже тогда остаются смешанными, не поддающимися описанию, вызывающие скорее недоумение нежели что-то еще. Луиза, кажется, когда-то что-то читала о таких, как она, воинственных и независимых, но разве это заменит ощущение от реального столкновения?

Не удивительно, что эта женщина была одной из первых, кто бросился к стене, когда кому-то на горизонте почудились индейцы. Она вскидывает свой револьвер умело, Луизе бы хотелось сказать, что та просто пытается казаться равной умелым стрелкам, но язык не поворачивается. Разворачиваясь в сторону гостей со смешком: «Мустангер» та, словно случайно, бросает свой взгляд на Луизу, в нем то ли насмешка, то ли скрытое отвращение. Она не может понять что именно, но по какой-то причине ее это задевает, у нее рождается полное ощущение — эта мисс считает себя лучше нее.

Когда происходят торги за лошадь, Луиза, кажется, убеждается в этом, ведь эта совсем-не-леди предлагает свою цену, несмотря на то, что Морис непреклонен — это подарок дочери хозяина дома. Победно улыбаясь и рассматривая холодное лицо незнакомки, Луиза пытается скрыть горечь. Черные, как ночь, глаза женщины глядят недобро, сверкают то ли обидой, то ли ненавистью. Луизе вдвойне неприятно, что это так, ведь она не может понять, почему вызывает у нее такие чувства. Они даже не представлены друг к другу! На секунду она ловит восхищенный взгляд мустангера, потом вновь переводит на незнакомку, которая, кривясь, рассматривает его. И что-то ей вдруг становится понятно. Страсти кипят в любом уголке Земли, стоит только присмотреться повнимательнее к тому кусочку, на котором оказался. Луиза уже не рада, что у нее теперь есть такая красивая лошадь. На мгновение она представляет эту женщину рядом с этой лошадью и, не совладая с разумом, признает, что ей бы она подошла куда больше.

Теперь, всякий раз садясь в седло, она вспоминает незнакомку. Ей по какой-то причине хочется узнать, кто она такая и почему так независимо держится, выделяясь на общем фоне. Мустангера она спрашивать об этом не хочет, боясь показаться некорректной, вдруг все же тут есть некая личная история, которая связывает обоих. От того еще более неожиданной кажется их встреча после того, как Джеральд, рискуя жизнью, спасает ее от диких лошадей. Женщина сама называет ей свое имя, но приправляет его такими словами, которые человек более вспыльчивый воспринял бы как оскорбление. Исидора, вызывая странную дрожь и опалив ненавидящим взглядом, встречает ее на пороге хижины. Молчит она не долго, почти через секунду кидаясь с обвинениями, сводя все к одной простой мысли: «Морис Джеральд — мой. Мой!» Луизе хочется рассмеяться на такие нападки, она, практически дразня, отвечает на это с достоинством, не скрывая, что прежде всего она носительница прославленной фамилии, которой не пристало водиться с людьми без достатка. Сказанное кажется ей еще более смешным, так она ни о чем подобном не думала ровно до того момента, пока Исидора не прокричала об этом в лицо. На минуту она разочаровывается в образе, который нарисовала для себя. Гордая и независимая мексиканка — просто женщина со своими слабостями и пристрастиями. Мысль о том, что нельзя ее осуждать, не зная ничего о ее жизни, бродит где-то на задворках сознания, но так и не укрепляется толком. Луиза осуждает, с гневом, ненавистью, некой обидой, не задумываясь по какой причине. Она уходит из хижины сама не своя, и лишь легкий румянец выдает смятение, Исидора же даже дышит с трудом, все прожигает ее спину своим черным, полным отчаяния взглядом. И, когда та уходит, не зная толком, что с ней, Исидора прикладывает ладони к лицу, чувствуя горячие слезы. Слезы, которые не может показать никому в этом мире.

Гуляя по городу в другие дни, Луиза замечает Исидору в странных компаниях. То это Мигель Диас, то какие-то парни сомнительного вида. Она даже не скрывает того, что всматривается в мексиканку, не прячет своего взгляда, когда та в удивлении оборачивается через плечо, словно говоря им: «Я Луиза Пойндекстер. Пойндекстер», добавляя это детским, наивным «что хочу — то и делаю». Единственный раз на лице Исидоры рождается усмешка, и губы Луизы в эти минуты дрожат то ли от волнения, то ли от обиды, потому что эта усмешка ей говорит: «Девочка, я свободна, как ветер, тебе не понять». Исидору откровенно эта выскочка забавляет, но она скрывает за этим немалое чувство удивления, так как не может понять, почему именно она вызывает у нее такой интерес. Исидора славится своей смелостью, бесстрашием, настойчивостью, но в этом случае теряется, не понимая, что с ней происходит. Какую-то особую власть имеют над ней слова о том, что Луиза Пойндекстер не станет водить дружбу с обычным мустангером, и ей искренне кажется, что та сдержит свое слово. Как ей кажется — только это ее волнует. Ей будто бы возвращается тот взгляд свысока, которым она одарила Луизу в первый же день, ведь теперь она встречает точно такой же. Порой что-то загорается в ее жилах, ей хочется подойти к Луизе поближе и в подробностях объяснить, что той не нужно быть настолько дерзкой. И не по той причине, что ее это задевает, а по той, что ей это не идет. Такие мысли рождают в душе некоторое уныние и непонимание самой себя.

Рядом с Каса-дель-Корво она находится по случаю, но не может отказать себе в возможности понаблюдать. Грозовые тучи обволакивают небо. Не время для для исследования территорий. Исидора замечает, как Луиза взбирается на ту самую лошадь раздора, чтобы отправиться на верховую прогулку. Она прицокивает языком, видно, что отец балует свою дочурку, совсем не следит за тем, что та вытворяет. Уже сидя верхом и вырывая поводья из рук чернокожего слуги, Луиза будто бы случайно натыкается взглядом на Исидору. Она поджимает губы, отводит взгляд, потом вновь переводит на нее, после чего, наверное, поборов сомнения, гордо вздернув нос, направляет свою лошадь в сторону Исидоры. Та не может не усмехнуться и не покачать головой, еще раз подмечая, что дерзость ей совсем не идет.

— Остановись. Кто будет вылавливать тебя из дождя? — со смешком произносит Исидора.

— Очень необычно слышать от вас проявление заботы, — после небольшой паузы произносит Луиза чуть ли не с презрением, а потом отворачивается и приструнивает лошадь, направляясь от ворот подальше. Исидора хмурится, кажется, чаща терпения ее переполнена, не зная себя от тихой ярости, она следует за ней. Они останавливаются примерно в двух шагах друг от друга на открытой местности, самое то, если индейцам вдруг вздумается нанести неожиданный удар. Они обмениваются взглядами, холодными, но полными скрытых эмоций. Пойндекстер первой нарушает тишину: — Вы что-то хотите уточнить? Я вам прямо сказала — забирайте вашего Джеральда, он мне не нужен!

Исидора хмурится. Не долго думая, она спешивается, подходит и берет лошадь Луизы за поводья, чтобы видеть ее глаза как можно ближе.

— Не о нем сейчас речь, — не узнавая себя, произносит она. — Дело в тебе.

Луиза выглядит удивленной и растерянной. Все же видно в ней человека, который редко отвечает за свои слова. Луиза не знает что сказать, но по ней видно — готова слушать. Исидору это забавляет. 

— Прекращай на меня пялиться, — с тихим шипением бросает ей прямо в глаза мексиканка, задыхаясь от близости ее тела. Луиза же быстро сбрасывает с себя и удивление, и растерянность, возвращая лицу какое-то суровое выражение. В секунды она изящно соскальзывает с седла, становится напротив Исидоры и в тон ей произносит:

— И не подумаю!

Раскат грома. Мелкие капли падают на сухую землю, но не насыщают ее, девушки этого не замечают, по-прежнему прожигая друг друга взглядами.

— Вот, значит, как ты заговорила? — прожевывает Исидора. Луиза на это просто слегка кивает, дернув бровями.

— Вы меня разочаровали, — медленно проговаривает она. — Я была о вас лучшего мнения.

На это Исидора откровенно смеется, закидывая голову, и сквозь смех произносит:

— Таким, как ты, надо бы смириться с тем, что мир отнюдь не такой, каким он видится в девичьих мечтах… Чем же, позволь узнать, я тебя вернула в реальный мир?

— Вы меня ненавидите, — тихо проговаривает Луиза не совсем то, что хотела сказать, чувствуя, что этот смех рушит что-то в ее груди. Она хотела многое высказать сейчас, но такое откровенное веселье вышибло все, что она подбирала с таким трудом все эти дни. Смех после этих слов как-то внезапно стих. Исидора с непониманием смотрит на нее и качает головой. Она внимательно всматривается в глаза Луизы и с непонятной радостью, которая разрастается в груди, как пламя, замечает в нем тоску. Капли между тем становятся крупнее. Первый дождь за долгое время, это ли не чудо? Не понимая, что ей движет и что она делает, Исидора медленно сокращает расстояние, подбирается ближе, берет ее лицо в ладони и тонет в этом отчаянии, что создает такое тепло в груди. Холодные капли все падают и падают с небес, объединяясь в бесконечный неукротимый поток… Исидора как этот ливень и Луиза не может поверить, что она в его центре, с головы до ног, погрязшая в нем, и не может переждать где-то в стороне…

На прощание, уже с абсолютно другим взглядом, наслаждаясь румянцем выскочки, Исидора говорит ей: «Тебе не к лицу дерзость. Оставайся собой».


End file.
